In industrial control systems, it is often desirable to move objects from one location to another for accomplishing various tasks. For example, rolling conveyors are often used to move objects from one location to another for interacting with different machines of an industrial control process, such as a first machine at a first location for placing a box, a second machine at a second location for filling the box, and a third machine at a third location for closing the box.
More recently, a track system has been developed in which multiple “carts” can be independently driven along a “track” for accomplishing the various tasks of the industrial control process. By providing independently controllable carts, the timing of each task can be more precisely controlled than traditional systems such as rolling conveyors.
However, in such track systems having moving carts, the carts should be able to support loads typical of an industrial control or factory environment while capable of being positioned and retained on a curvilinear track with increasing speeds. The carts should also be able to accommodate manufacturing/assembly variations which might occur on the track. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved track system which achieves one or more of the aforementioned goals with increased efficiency and minimum cost.